


Petercalypse

by 8fred9



Series: Teen wolf pairing bingo 5/5 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Human Stiles, M/M, No zombies do, Peter is a very creepy possessive demon/boyfriend, Slavery, beta, bingo meme for apocalypse, but you don't need to know what it is, cannibale, inspire in part by Kuroshitsuji, peter is stiles demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8fred9/pseuds/8fred9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world as we know it Stiles bounds himself to a demon name Peter and togheter they live a quiet life( as quiet as they can come on there are cannibale, demons and others creature of the nights all around them). Until the day Stiles reconnect with an old friends and then might become part of a pack....if Derek can stop being a sourwolf!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction to demon 101

**Author's Note:**

> Teen wolf bingo meme : apocalypse, I have to have a different paring for each kink....keeping Sterek for the end!

It always started with the same dream, first there was the darkness slowly covering the sky in clouds hiding the sun for all living creatures, then the creature of nightmares started crawling out of the shadows praying on the creatures of the sun and then he remembered the smell of blood and death rising from the open graves. Stiles woke up with a gasp trying to get as much pure air as he could in his lungs, drowning the stench of death from his memory with the smell of trees and rain. The teenager froze as his nose picked up the familiar smell of blood and death. With a groan he lifted the side of his sleeping bag, but his view spun around by strong arms lifting him up and his body was crushed against a strong chest. Stiles made himself comfortable letting himself be carried away deeper into the woods waiting to be allowed to see. When finally the strong arms gently placed him down on the floor, he waited a little more and strong hands pulled the sleeping bag down so the teenager was faced with startling hazel blue eyes, high cheekbones and anoverall tone strong face that should be on a Michael Angelo statue. The rest of the older creature’s body was made in the same tone and fit muscle that should not be allowed on such a creepy personality. 

"Did you have to kill them?" Peter huffed, a little laughter at his tone and slid behind the younger man, circling his small waist with hands that could easily rip a vampire’s head from its body like it was a powerless bug. One of his companion’s hands started carding through his hair coaxing him into a calm state and maybe a little more sleep, but he couldn't in good conscience let it go that easily. "Seriously Peter, did you have to?"

"Did I have to kill the cannibal rapist couple, that thought you would be a good sex-slaves slash diner? Yeah it really was, plus it was fun! I got to paint the forest red." Nine years ago Stiles would have shuddered, cried or even tried and get himself as far away from this creature as he could, but now he simply rolled his eyes and slumped against the body behind him feeling safe. Peter tighten his grip on his body, growling happily as Stiles slowly slipped into sleep already forgetting the faces of the couple who had picked him up earlier in the morning. 

* * *

Stiles was only eight when the first sign of the ends of the worldcame to be. It started with the sun disappearing behind dark clouds of birds fleeing away as the rest of the animals, including the pets, ran away leaving the clueless humans behind. Then the clouds covered the sky, the only light that sometime breached the darkness was from lightning piercing the rainless sky every now and then. At that time, Stiles was living with his Sheriff dad still a little lost after the loss of his mother and too young to understand everything that was happening around him. He only had his best friend to lean on for comfort, as his father spent more and more time at the station. 

Stiles was nine when they announced the appearance of other living creatures other than humans, creatures that thought that humans where to be hunted and eaten. First there was were the vampires, then the werewolves and then came the demons, but the worse were the things that the radio couldn't name, the things that were worse than anything else and hunted in the shadows always there, but never seen. There was panic and fear as humans huddled in their house afraids to step outside. The sheriff stopped coming home all together, working around the clock to answer all the calls of the terrified people of Beacon Hill, as his son was left with the McCall's, the only place the Sheriff thought his son would be safe. Scott was always there as the two boys looked through the window trying to see the creature everyone keep talking about on the radio, thinking every shadow was a vampire or a demon looking at them. But the city stayed quiet as reports of violence and bloodshed flooded the air, slowly every big city stopped broadcasting, any news falling into silence. 

Stiles was ten when he saw his first creatures of the dark:humans. It was the middle of the night, Scott and Stiles were sleeping curled up against each other when miss McCall crashed into the room yelling for the boys to wake up. She grabbed them both and as they came crashing down the stairs Scott’s mother waving a baseball bat around as they made their way to the back door, Stiles looked back to see three figures going through the food supplies in the kitchen. His hand slipped out of missMcCall’s grasp as he looked on trying to see what kind of creatures they were and in her panic Scott’s mother ran, leaving him behind. The creatures turned on him their arms full of food as they approached the light of the moon through the clouds showed the young child the face of his future nightmare, three human men. 

The next months were split between beatings and threats of slavery, as the men dragged him across the woods and deserted cities his hands tied in front of him, he was joined by other kids as the hunters picked up more abandon children. As days passed the hunters only gave the children enough food and water to keep them on their feet, but not enough for them to even think of escaping. As the dragged by, they finally came out of the woods to find a hunter’s camp filled with the same kind of trash human beings as the one that had been dragging the children through the woods. They were all placed into cages and soon all kinds creepy and leering people were circling the cages poking at the kids with their greasy hands. Stiles curled himself with other children at the far end of theircage, away from the searching hands and frightening leers. As the sun went down many children were bought by some of the hunters as the rest of them were brought to an arena where they were given different weapons, Stiles receive a baseball bat that made his eyes fill with tears. They were then pushed in the middle of the arena and told that they would have to fight for the right to live, after that all Stiles remembered was that the kid next to him had risen lifted his shovel and hit him so hard his worlds had become black and lifeless. 

As he opened his eyes what must have been hours later he found himself trapped under the dead bodies of the other children that had been in the arena with him, incapable of moving or escape this gruesome awakening Stiles wanted to yell, to get someone to help him, but the simple idea of being forced back inside the arena made his throat close on itself. He was ready to die here, to let his life slip from his under-nourished body and finally find some peace. He could feel his strength leave him when he heard the sound of claws approaching him as they touched the rough earth under them, he looked up into black eyes and couldn't find the strength to feel scared. In front of him was the biggest wolf Stiles had ever seen, all black fur, black eyes, long white fangs that glinted in the glow of the moon, claws that were the same bone white and a strong sent of sulphur clinging in the air as smoke came out of the earth every time his paws touched down. The beast looked at him whisky eyes lost in pitch black, the wolf sat in front of the pit of bodies and opened his mouth. A voice sounding like a thousand voices wrapped in one came out of the beast.

"Do you want to live little one?" Stiles look at the beast, not feeling anything, but his father, Miss McCall and even Scott came back to his mind, they were alive, he had to believe they were alive and he wanted to live until he could see them again. His mother had fought until the very end to stay alive, to stay with him and here he was ready to throw it all away. He wanted to live.

"Yes."

"Offer me your soul, offer me your life and I'll serve you till the day you die. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. Your shield and your servant. Do you agree to those terms little one?"

"Yes, please yes!" The beast became smoke that crawled down the pit and enveloped Stiles, making the bodies around him disappeared. He felt a hand over his left eye and felt like his head was burning, like his eye was ripped away from him and placed back scolding hot. He wanted to cry, to fight, but everything else inside of him felt safe, protected and when strong arms lifted him from all the dead bodies, he simply laced his arms around the strong shoulder and hid his face in the strong neck leaving the nightmare behind.

"It’s all right little master, everything is alright now I'll take care of you." Remembering the greasy hands, the cruel leers and the hunters that he knew would hunt his nightmares forever, Stiles mumbled into the neck of his saviour the only thing he could ask for in his state.

"Never let anyone touch me."

"As you wish little master." His saviour tightened his arms around his frail body, his voice rumbling against Stiles neck and as the kid took one last look behind him he saw the hunters camp going up in flames, the fire like a beacon in the night for all the creature of the shadows to hunt the scum of the earth.

* * *

Now years later Stiles was nineteen, Peter had explained to him in many much detail what the contract he had sealed that night entails. His demon couldn't kill him or personally plot to kill him or he would lose the right he had on Stiles’ soul. If Stiles gave him a clear order the demon had to do whatever Stiles said and couldn't go against any order without going through so much pain it would likely kill him. As the rest of human society were cowards and fear the creature of the dark, Stiles had to wear an eye patch over his left eyes, where Peter had mark him with his brand, a trikelston surrounded with different symbol that shone every time Stiles gave Peter an order. If any human ever found out Stiles was contracted to a demon, they would kill him from fear of the power he held and the simple fact that he was damned to hell. People had resorted to religion to make themself feel safer, but that implied that they had turned their back on magic, the very thing that could protect them. Some settlements had been cleverer collecting magic users and demon-bound humans, but that life was more like slavery to the most powerful and Stiles didn't want to have to fight another demon-bound human to get a relatively normal life. Peter was his normal and he didn't want to change their dynamic, it worked for them and that was all the teenager cared about.

Peter, as Stiles had found over the years, was not a normal demon, he loved his human form way more than his wolf form,he didn't like having Stiles ordering him around so they had soon found a dynamic that worked for them. Peter would do whatever he wanted, as long as Stiles stayed safe, well-fed and warm, and Stiles like having someone he could argue with instead of a mindless servant. The teenager had met on his travel two other demon-bound humans and had been surprised to see there demon always staying in animal form, silent and waiting for their mastersorder before making any moves. In both cases Peter had grinned like a loon at the human completely ignoring the demons as he placed a possessive arm around Stiles waist. He hadn't said a word, but the threat had always been there floating in the air, move and you die. 

Then there was their weird couple dynamic. As soon as Stiles had been old enough to start to be interested into sex, Peter had started to place his arms more possessively on him at every occasion. The young man had been confused by it, until Peter had simply started to take what he wanted, Stiles not really finding a reason not to give. 

As he slowly woke up, he could see half of a rabbit cooking over a small fire, a bowl of blueberries and a bottle of orange juice waiting for him. He smiled a little, got out of his sleeping bag and rolled it placing it in his shoulder bag with his other possessions and his baseball bat. It was the very same baseball bat they had given him that fateful day in the arena. Sitting in front of the fire, Stiles started to eat his breakfast looking around to see if his companion was still around. Peter had a tendency to just wander off, he could disappear for days, but if anything crossed the younger man’s path he would appear out of nowhere ready to kill...or if he was horny or God forbid worried. 

As Stiles was starting to eat the bowl of blueberries Peter slipped behind him circling his waist with his strong arm and pulled his slender body against him. Stiles reached back placing a berry inside his demon’s mouth letting him suck his finger in before reaching for another one. Peter let him do so for five more berries, before he took the bowl away and flipped Stiles in his lap so they were facing each other.

"Any nightmares?" The demon asked, rubbing his face into the younger man’s neck, Stiles now knew it was to mark him as his with his scent.

"Just dreams of you creepy man." Peter hummed happily in hisneck and reaching for some berries, he placed two in his mouth and plastered his mouth to Stiles's who opened his mouth for his lover sighing happily. The demon pushed the round berry in his mouth making them roll around and playing with them inside the teenager’s mouth before crushing them between their tongues letting the juice explode in the smaller man’s mouth. As Peter leaned back a little Stiles swallowed and let his demon take control as he brought more berries placing them in his mouth with a smirk. 

An hour later the bowl was completely empty and Stiles was so hard he thought he might explode, but Peter was always in control of those encounters and as long as he wasn't allowed to, the teenager wouldn't touch himself or come. Peter pulled him closer rubbing their hard-ons against each other and started marking his long neck with soft bites and sucking. He rubbed a little harder and as Stiles found himself so close he couldn't stop his pleading whimpering against his demon’s neck. "Peter...humgn....Peter please....ah!"

"Come for me little master." Finally allowed to, Stiles felt his climax wash over him and slumped against the hard chest under him feeling Peter’s own release through his shiver. Peter pulled him up and Stiles realised he was already clean and wearing fresh clothes. Smiling at the tight jeans, red t-shirt and leather jacket, he leaned up giving a soft kiss to the older creature’s lips. 

"Always a perk to dating a demon, never have to worry about coming in my pants you can just magic up new clothes, I love it." Crushing Stiles against his chest, Peter devoured his mouth with so much possessiveness Stiles’ head started to spin, before finally letting him go. "You’re mine little master, never forget that."

"Just like you’re mine you creepy man." With one final squeeze on his backside, Peter nuzzled his neck and made his way into the wood letting Stiles decide where he wanted to go and probably going the hunt his dinner. "Try not to terrorize the whole forest darling, you know how much I love to sing with the birdies!"

He heard Peter huff a laugh before he lost sight of him and put out the fire taking his shoulder pack. Stiles turned onhimself four times eyes closed and once he steadied himself started walking in that direction. He had long ago stopped trying to follow a particular route, he either found a settlement where he could maybe get a hot shower and food for a few daysbefore he had to move on or he would come across creatures of the night that Peter would kill. It was his routine and he quite liked it, there was always the chance that one day he would find a settlement where his father would be or even the McCalls, but as the years passed this particular hope had faded to the back of his mind. 

Stiles was walking through the woods, whistling happily, listening to the joyful song of nature around him, his pale skin being to slightly tan by a rare sunny day. It had taken almost five years, but the sun had pierced the dark clouds and somedays like this day were full of the natural light of the sun. Which mean the youngest and more rabid vampires would be hidden, that the unbounded demons would be back in the shadows and that most of the unknown creatures of the night would wait till nightfall to hunt. Stiles wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and was surprised when he came into a clearing to see two young men tied up back to back, being loomed over by a blond vampire with his fangs out and his face all scrunched up looking very much like a Buffy vampire. Just behind the blond vampire was a young looking man, wearing a suit, his hair black and his expression pure boredom. 

"Hey Sebastien!" The dark haired suit-wearing man gave him a little nod, his bored expression never leaving his face. The vampire turned all his attention on Stiles hissing a little and stalking toward him. The younger man lifted his hand in the air and when the vampire was close enough he did the same and they both high fived the air, careful not to touch each other. "What's up JC?"

The blond vampire’s face turned back to normal, showing of his high cheekbones, startling blue eyes and soft features. He passed his hands through his long hair and tied them in a messy ponytale that look like a stylist had spent five hours making and adjusted his tight shirt. 

"Good morning to you demon tamer, where's that grouchy creature of yours?"

"Don't know he went for his morning walk all on his own, he's so well trained." The blond vampire snickered gracefully, he didn't really like Peter, but then again beside Stiles, few people like his demon.

"Yes, your attack dog is so well trained, he almost never bites the mail man."

"Yeah, yeah I got the monopoly on the dog jokes sucky face. So what's that? Your breakfast?" Stiles gestured to the two young men tied up, the one facing him had blond curls and looked like a kick puppy with his big eyes shining with tears. He couldn't see the face of the other one, but he could see his brown hair and strong arms, he seemed to be very busy glaring at Sebastien. 

"I wish! I found those two sleeping and as I was about to take my first bite got it by the wet dog smell of werewolf. So I tied them down with wolfbane rope and was wondering what to do with them when you appeared."

"You look like you were about to eat them man, all fangs out and stuff."

"Oh the brown one insulted Sebastien...so." Stiles flinched a little at that, when he had first meet JC, he wasn't traveling with Sebastien, but once those two had found each other...well let’s just say Stiles had seen the vampire rip a werewolf to shreds for daring to sniff his precious whatever Sebastien was. The human knew Sebastien wasn't a mortal, or a vampire or even a werewolf and Peter had confirmed he wasn't a demon, so the mystery was still surrounding the vampire’s strange companion. 

"Yeah I don't really want to see that, Peter basically filled my quota of creepiness for the month yesterday night."

"Oh Stiles sweety I'm so sorry the creepy demon scared you." At the mention of his name, the brown hair one stiffened and started wriggling around until he was facing him. At first both of them just stared at each other, until the crooked chin rang something in Stiles’ memory and he was pointing at the man with a gaping mouth.

"Scott!"

"Stiles!" 

"The hell man? You’re a werewolf? What happened to you? What is even...?" Stiles stop talking when he saw a strange glint in JC’s eyes and a calculating smile appeared on his face. 

"So you know this one." Damn, Stiles really loved the vampire and even considered him his friend, but JC was an old soul and he would take advantage of any opportunity. With a sigh Stiles looked at his old best friend and his companion and turned giving his full attention to the vampire.

"What do you want?"

"Oh Stiles I'm hurt that you would think I would use a person that you hold dear against you...But he did insult Sebastien and I am hungry and...."

"Cut to the chase JC, I know you and I really don't feel like going through the whole dance. What do you want?"

"Well your blood would do, ten sips."

"Two."

"Six."

"Four."

"Deal! Neck!"

"Wrist or you'll lose your head and be clean about it, I really don't need a new scar." JC clapped his hands happily, he had told the younger man many times that there was nothing more delicious and nourishing then demon-bound human blood. Werewolf blood on the other hand was like poison and taste like ashes. Waiting patiently for Stiles to give him his wrist knowing full well that the human had to make the first move or else Peter would kill him, the vampire took the offered wrist into his white hands like he was holding a porcelain sculpture. Stiles felt a tingle in his left eye, Peter asking if he needed him, but the young man sent back calm and a thought of JC, receiving an eye roll in return. 

Carefully the vampire placed his mouth on his wrist and pierced his skin with his fangs, careful not to hurt the human. He pulled hungrily four times swallowing with an happy moan and leaned back licking the wrist before letting it go with a sigh. Stiles looked at it feeling a little light headed, but already the puncture was healing.

"Always a pleasure doing business with you Stiles."Already the vampire looked less pale, a healthy pink flush to hischeeks, he gave Stiles a little curtsy kissing his hand and walked to Sebastien, hissing at the two werewolves on his way. Sebastien gave him a little nod and one of his rare smiles as the vampire skipped into the woods, before he turned back to Stiles with amischievous smile on his face.

"Careful now boy, their Alpha will be looking for them! I can wait till we meet again!"

"Damn you JC!" Dropping his bag, Stiles reached for the small knife that was always strapped to his ankles and ran to the bound werewolves not wanting for them to be tied down if their Alpha did show up. The moment they were untied Scott’s arms went around Stiles crushing him against his chest, the human could feel tears tickling down his neck. Before he could warn Scott not to touch him or pulled himself away, the werewolf was thrown back against a tree with a powerful growl and the curly blond one curled up on the ground shivering. 

Peter was standing behind him all claw and fangs, the smell of sulphur even stronger in his rage. Scott picked himself up staring in disbelief at the creature behind is former best friend, not sure if he could move. The demon took one step toward him, but Stiles placed one firm hand on his arm stopping his movement.

"Don't, Peter don't, he didn't know and wasn't going to hurt me."

"Now he's gonna know!"

"Peter it’s an order." He felt his left eye flare a little behind the eye patch and Peter stopped moving looking at Stiles like he was considering disobeying, but he finally settled down going back to his normal human look plastering himself against Stiles’ back. 

"You’re demon bound? How?" Stiles look into Scott eye and saw disgust that hurt him more than a punch to the gut. Feeling his distress Peter growl and tightened his grip on Stiles one hand over his heart the other on his neck. 

"Says the werewolf."

"I didn't have a choice! You did!"

"Oh yes because I choose to decide that living was better than....Never mind you know what never mind, I'm happy you’re alive man, really I am. If that's all you have to tell me, if all you want right now is to judge my choice of survival, then this is the moment where we say farewell." Stiles was already turning around in Peter’s grip knowing full well his demon was getting really pissed off and that if they didn't leave right now Peter would find a way to kill them, he was very creative in going around orders. 

"No! Wait Stiles, please I'm sorry...I was just shocked that's all, I'm sorry Ok? Please, I thought you were dead." Scott look like he was about to cry, looking completely lost and Stiles, feeling his rage slipped away, made his way to him taking his friend in his arms. He felt Scott give a glance over his shoulder to make sure Peter wouldn't attack him again, but his demon was busy poking the cowering werewolf with a stick. "Oh Stiles I missed you so much man. After that night I hoped and prayed that you were still alive."

"I know buddy I know. Hey where’s your mother? She a werewolf too?"

"Ah! No, no after I got bitten I left with the pack and she stayed in a settlement as the town doctor, she has a good life man. I see her sometime when we get close, she's happy you know."

"Wow good for her...and ah....my father?"

"...I'm sorry Stiles I haven't seen him." Stiles sight giving his friend a squeeze at his worried look, and turned as he heard whimpering behind him. Scott growled his eyes flashing yellow as the blond werewolf curled on himself more trying to get away from the stick.

"Peter! Stop poking the wolf."

"Pff you always take my toys away." He poke him one more time with a smile at the sound of a whimper and walked to Stiles placing an arm around his waist as Scott ran to his companion pulling him on his feet. The blond werewolf wrapped himself around Scott for comfort hiding his face in his neck as Scott rubbed big circles on his back.

"Who’s your friend?"

"That's Isaac, he's kind of new at all this and when he ran away last night I went after him and we thought we could sleep in the woods without any problems, but turns out...well you know,vampire."

"Yeah well it was just your luck you got JC, because by my experience their rarely that nice." Peter snorted his disagreement.

"Nice....that useless dead body is anything but nice, the manipulative little sucker."

"Yeah well he never tried to bite me without my consent and...."

"Because you smell like demon and he, at the very least, knows better than to touch a demon master." Stiles rolled his eyes and caught the way Scott was looking at the both of them, his face filled without confusion.

"Your...demon is weird." Scott was mostly looking at Peter arm around his waist as he said it, clearly feeling uncomfortable at the sight of his former best friend with an older man or simply a demon, Stiles couldn't know for sure.

"Well I mean, what did you expect? I mean this is me...so of course I couldn't just get a normal demon."

"You got the best and you know it."

"The creepiest yeah." Peter bit down on his neck making the younger man shiver and Stiles offered his neck sighing at the happy rumble Peter made against his neck. Scott looked so scandalized Stiles had to laugh. 

"It’s all good dude, Peter's probably the best thing that could happen to me." Scott seemed to relax a little and the blond werewolf turned his head a little, examining Stiles. He shuffled out of Scott’s grasp and came toward Stiles with his head bowed down, as he came a little closer Peter gave a growl of warning and he stopped moving. Stiles looked from his demon to Scott, but Scott didn't seem to understand what was happening so Stiles focused on Peter.

"He's asking for permission to touch you."

"To me or you?"

"I'm clearly the Alpha of this little duo pack, so me." Stiles snorted at the idea and Peter smiled smugly. With an eye roll,Stiles approached the blond werewolf, Peter keep his hand on the small of his master’s back ready to pull him back. The human placed his hands under Isaac’s chin lifting his face to search his eyes, but all Stiles could see was a lost child terrified of everything. Isaac threw himself into a kneeling position and circled Stiles’ thigh hiding his face in Stiles’ stomach. Not sure what to do, but happy that his demon wasn't seeing the movement as a threat, the young man started massaging the kneeling werewolf’s scalp feeling him relax under the contact.

"Sh sh sh, it’s alright Isaac everything is all right. You’re safe now." Stiles look back seeing a weird expression in his demon’s eyes as he repeated the exact words Peter had used for him when he was younger and had panic attack almost every day. Peter leaned a little into his space resting his forehead on Stiles’ head his hands around his master’s waist. 

Scott seemed completely out of his depth looking at the strange trio with a weird look in his eyes that Stiles couldn't read. It took some time before Isaac was calm enough to stand on his own and still he stayed close to Stiles always reaching out like he was making sure the human was still real. Stiles looked at Peter with raised eyebrow, since the demon usually killed anyone who dared touch him that much.

"He's not doing it because he wants to harm you or because he wants to eat or have sex with you, he's doing it because he needs the comfort and apparently you’re his new favourite. I understand you’re my favourite too." Stiles studied Peter's face a little more and then reached over fully taking the blond werewolf’s hand in his and saw the stressed out werewolf relax completely slumping a little against his shoulder. Scott made a little sound to get theirattention and looked around sniffing the air.

"We should try to find our Alpha before he starts to worry and come for us...Will you come with us...please?" He mostly looked at Isaac when he asked, looking like he didn't want to stress Isaac even more by taking the human away. 

"It’s probably none of my business, but shouldn't your Alpha already be looking for his two lost werewolves...I mean we’re in the middle of the forest and there's like dangerous creatures everywhere. I must say dude I’m not impressed here." Peter snorted a little completely in agreement with him and Isaac rubbed his face against Stiles’ shoulder as he nodded. Scott was just gaping at him like he couldn't believe Stiles had just insulted his Alpha.

"...He's a little new at this ok, but he's trying dude. He really is."

"...Ok, ok I'll come with you, but once we find your Alpha I'm out of there. My experience with werewolves is not a really good one and Alphas generally don't like me very much....well more Peter than me, but you know package deal and stuff." Scott sighed in relief was so loud Stiles wondered how much Scott had feared he would lose Stiles again and when he walked over Stiles reached for him squeezing his shoulder in comfort. 

They made their way through the wood, Peter going in and out of sight as he would hear something and then go hunt it. Once they heard a fight, but minute later Peter was back a feral smile on his face and a little blood on his hands. He just walked to Stiles gave him a possessive kiss, grinned and went back into the woods singing an old sappy song. Isaac was happy walking next to Stiles, still holding his hand, trusting the demon to keep them safe or at the very least Stiles. Scott had kept quiet for the first hour letting Stiles ramble on and on about nothing, before he really looked at the human.

"How do you even know a vampire?"

"Humm? Do you mean JC?"

"JC that's his name? Sounds weird for a vampire."

"It’s short for Jean-Claude, he's nice, you know when he isn't trying to kill you and stuff."

"...How did you even come into nickname terms with a vampire dude?"

"OH! Well I think it was like two or four years ago. I was sitting by the fire waiting for Peter to come back with food, I think that was it or water I don't really remember, anyway JC came out of the woods and just kind of sat on the other side of the fire. He stayed there for a while just looking at the flames and then he walked away just before Peter came back. He did that a couple times, just appeared, sat there and went away before Peter came back. After some time, I just started talking to him, like you talk to a teddy bear, and he just listened, he looked really sad so I just gave myself the goal of making him laugh at least once. Then one night he finally talked and told me he was just gathering the courage to attack me so my demon would kill him and end his lonely life."

Stiles still remembered the profound sadness in JC eye had he had reveal his plan and Stiles couldn't help himself and had ask him why. The vampire had told the tale of his life through the night, how he had fallen in love with a human woman who never wanted to be a vampire, how they had settled together in a abandon house and how he had been happy for the first time in a really, really long time, seriously the dude was more than a thousand years old. Then one day he had left to find food for his love and he had come back to blood and loss. He had spent month hunting down the men who had attacked his love and once they were dead, he had wanted to end his meaningless life once and for all. He had smelled Peter and made his way to his death only to find the human-bound to the demon looking at him with the same whiskey coloured eyes as his dead love. Once his story was finished he had made a move toward Stiles but the human had stepped back holding out his hands to stop him.

"I didn't want him to just give up, to just throw his life away, yeah I know he was a vampire, a blood sucker and all, but the guy looked miserable. So we made a deal for him to travel with me, I would be his companion until I could make him laugh and he wouldn't be alone anymore. Peter hated him so much and still does, but JC was very careful to never touch me and well we were a trio for one year before JC started to laugh and smile again. Then he met Sebastien and damn he was so happy all the freaking time, we split up and we still see each other on the road sometime."

"...That's just....so you I'm not even surprised."

"Yeah, I'm magical dude."

"What is Sebastien? He just...he just didn't smell like anything, like really nothing."

"The hell if I know man, I never even heard him speak once, but JC say it’s probably better I never do, because my head would explode....I'm still not sure if it was a joke or not." Stiles shrugged not really caring, as long as his friend was happy the rest didn't really matter to him.

"And you let him drink from you?"

"Only if he really, really, really and I do mean really needed it, because damn Peter was pretty close to just pulling all his teeth out the first time."

"Doesn't it hurt?"

"Nope...well not if the vampire is careful and doesn't want it to be painful. I don't recommend you try dude, JC is the only exception I know."

"I never want to try it!"

"Me neither." They both jumped at the soft voice of Isaac as he spoke next to Stiles. It was the first time Stiles heard the otherwerewolf speak and he was a little shocked at the softness in his voice. Stiles squeezed his hand with an encouraging smile and Isaac started asking him simple questions with his soft voice, as Scott just looked at them shock.

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red all the way."

It was like this for the rest of the day, until even Scott seemed to relax and participate in the conversation that slowly drifted to the collective sadness at the loss of music and movie.

* * *

As the sun came down and the moon came up Peter reappeared with a dead deer and wood for the fire. He didn't say a word just glared at the two werewolves and made a vague sign in front of him with his stack of wood for his master to start making camp. Stiles found a little clearing and as soon as he sat down the fire was already set and blazing, the deer roasting over it. Scott and Isaac just looked from the fire to the demon clearly not understanding what had just happened, Peter just looked smug as he loved showing off.

Peter sat in his usual spot, behind Stiles with his arms wrapped around him and his face hidden in his neck, it was the closest to sleeping he had ever seen the demon, so Stiles leaned against him enjoying the warmth coming off his demon hard body. Isaac and Scott started to eat on their side of the fire, Scott clearly not knowing how to react to this new situation, while Isaac seemed completely content to be there. Before even taking a bite Isaac prepared a plate that he presented to Stiles with a nod and then with a little smile went back to Scott side waiting until Stiles had taken his first bite. The teenager vaguely remembered that in wolf culture the higher you were in the pack decided who would eat first and had the best piece of the meal. Stiles could feel Peter grumbling happily in his neck at the show of respect the little blond werewolf had given his master. Scott just ignored everyone and ate keeping a close eye on Isaac. Peter, the possessive bastard, soon took the plate out of his master hands, taking small piece of the meat and placing them in his master mouth while he nuzzle his neck. It was something they had done a thousand times, not usually with an audience, but it was something that Stiles knew made his demon happy and not something he felt ashamed of. He could feel Scott and Isaac’s eyes on them and frankly he didn't care. As the last piece of meat was placed in his mouth, Peter stood up over him and grabbed his face tilting it back for one last devouring kiss, chasing the taste of meat all over his master’s mouth and with one final bite to the younger man’s lower lip, he disappeared in the wood. 

"...What is wrong with him?" Stiles blinked a couple of time trying to find his baring and turned to Scott with a questioning hum.

"That is definitely not how a demon is supposed to act."

"Seen many demons in your time?"

"A few yeah and they always stayed in animal form or you know quiet at their master’s side. That is not a normal way to behave. What is up with you two?...Do you love him or something?"Stiles glared a little at his friend and wasn't really surprised when Isaac came around the fire and placed his head in Stiles’ lap nuzzling his hand until he started petting him. 

"Peter is mine and I am his, it’s how our contract started and it’s how we choose to keep our relationship. I don't understand why I should order him around or have him stay in his animal skin, he doesn't like it and neither do I so why bother?"

"Because he isn't human, he's just waiting for you to die and then he'll bring you to hell and torture you for the rest of his life." Scott had started shouting a little toward the end, Stiles could see his friend was only worried for him and his future, but this was a conversation he had had many, many time before. So with a sigh Stiles let his eye drifted to the fire, letting his fingers play with Isaac’s blond curls as the werewolf sighed happily.

"I know he isn't human Scott, I knew this the moment I accepted his contract. I know what my fate is, but having to choose between a horrible death and a happy life with the man, demon, whatever I love is not that much of a price to pay."

"You could get out, we could find a way to get you out of it!"

"And then I would be a simple human without protection, an easy prey for a world where I have no place in and I would lose the only source of happiness I've had all these years. No thank you."

"You could be a werewolf, our Alpha could give you the bite, you would be part of our pack." Isaac shivered against Stiles and turned his head so his face was hidden against Stiles’ stomach,asking for comfort. The human gave it to him, continued petting his hair, as his other hand ran up and down the blond werewolf’s back calming him again. 

"Peter hasn't asked me to change...much." Stiles touched his eye patch with a little smile, the ultimate mark as Peter called it. "I like the fact that I'm a mortal Scott, I don't want to live forever in a world at war. If I did I would have let JC bite me or really any of the werewolves we meet would have done. It's my choice to stay the way I am and if my demon can get that, than so should you."

"But...you would be part of our pack, family...you could stay with me." Ah, Stiles thought there was the point of this whole conversation.

"I'm here right now and I'm not going anywhere." Isaac sighed happily at that, making Stiles chuckle. "We’ll see what happens when we find your Alpha but for now, we are together and that....that's good, right?"

Scott gave him a relived smile and a nod as he walk to him, he sat down next to Stiles leaning on his shoulder and both of them stared at the fire happy in the peaceful silence. 

As they piled up against each other to sleep Stiles stayed awake long after the two werewolves curled up against him had fallen asleep waiting. Soon enough Peter stalked out of the wood and came crouching next to him placing two fingers on his forehead so they could talk silently through their bond.

"Found anything interesting or you were just sulking because we couldn't have sex tonight?" Peter chuckled softly, his eyes filled with dark lust and hunger as he looked into his master eyes.

"Don't tempt me little master, I could very well just kill those two and have my way with you."

"Yeah, yeah creepy wolf, found anything about the boys’ pack?"

"I tracked a sent, but it not very strong. If their Alpha is looking for them he might be a couple of days away, less if he doesn't stop to sleep." Stiles knew that if his demon thought he was in any danger Peter would have already carried him away leaving the two werewolves to fend for themselves. But to his surprise the demon seem to like the two werewolves, if the fact that they were touching Stiles and still had their arms was anything to go by. His demon was a wolf after all, maybe he craved a pack after all. He must have been thinking the last part loud enough for the bound to pick it up because Peter frown a little at him.

"It is nice, but as long as I have you I have a pack. Rest little master, I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight darling, try not to be too loud in your killing of the creature of the night." Peter huffed a little, taking his fingers away from Stiles’ forehead he lifted the eye patch looking fondly at the symbols shinning in the dark and leaned down pressing a kiss over it before he carefully placed the eye patch back in place. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was suppose to be a very short story..............it is not anymore DAMN YOU BRAIN!

They had been walking through the woods for two days without any trace of the elusive Alpha when they came across a town. Stiles couldn't stifle the groan that escaped him at the sight of the deserted town and was about to just turn back into the woods when Scott stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I smell him! He went that way!" Stiles stifled another groan as he followed his friend’s finger pointing toward the town. Scott was already moving toward the town a happy smile on his face, at the very idea of seeing his pack completely ignoring Isaac as he came to Stiles’ side with a little questioning frown. The blond werewolf had become very attached to the young man and rarely made any decision without asking for Stiles’ approval, but he was also slowly but surely starting to came out of his shell.

"What is it Stiles?"

"I hate towns, they are traps for wanderers. It just a basic rule of survival you stay away from town...away from runners."

"Runners?"

"They’re humans...well if you can really call them that I that point, but they were humans who decided to survive by eating other humans and really any creature they can catch. They live in empty towns leaving shops full of supplies to attract traveller's and set up traps."

"But you have Peter, you’re safe."

"If they could catch Peter...They would eat him."

A low rumble came from behind him as said demon looped his arms around the younger man’s waist, Stiles looked up to find Peter glaring at the town like he was thinking of setting it on fire. Unfortunately it was something Stiles had seen twice now, once when he had made the contract with his demon and once when Stiles was seventeen when he had entered a city full of runners and Peter had turned completely psycho and burned the city down after Stiles had been kidnapped. Since then the mortal had vowed to stay as far away as possible from any kind of city not wanting to ever see a whole city full of life go up in flames again. Peter was already taking a step back dragging Stiles back with him in the woods, the young man wasn't even touching the ground as he was pulled back into the shadows of the trees. 

"You are not going in there."

"Peter!"

"No I don't care what you have to say Stiles you are not going in there."

"Peter!"

"No! I will burn this place down!"

"I wasn't going to go, you stupid man I wasn't!"

Peter stopped dragging him placing Stiles back on the ground and turned him in his arms searching his eyes. Isaac had followed them and was looking at the both of them with a very confused expression completely ignoring Scott as he was shouting at them to catch up to him.

"Isaac sweety could you go tell the imbecile out there to stop shouting and thus informing every runner in town of our location."

"Yes Stiles!" With a happy smile, Isaac ran off to obey Stiles’order. Peter was still glaring at him as Stiles turned back to him with a sigh.

"Peter you know I hate town just as much as you. I would never go in there for anything in the world...well maybe books, but aside from that I have no desire to go in there."

"But we have to!" Stiles looked over his shoulder to see a fuming Scott walking back toward him with golden blazing eyes. Isaac was following close by and took his place back next to Stiles with a smile. If Stiles had never known Peter those blazing eyes would have made him pause, but knowing a demon with a temper made those eyes look boring and childish.

"No we really don't seriously buddy I don't know how you survived so long if you think going into a town blaring alarms to every runner around to announce that their next meal just arrived is a good idea." Peter grunted something in his neck sounding very, very much like ‘imbecile’, but all of Stiles’ attention was on the now chastised werewolf looking at him with puppy eyes.

"But...I can smell him, Derek went there and...." The rest of the sentence was lost to Stiles as he felt Peter stiffen with a little gasp and his arms tightened around the slender body. Turning around completely ignoring the still pleading werewolf Stiles searched his demon’s eyes finding them lost in memory. This was something that had happened once, so the young man reached out placing both hands to his lover’s face and pulled him down so their foreheads were resting against each other, their eyes locked.

"Peter, darling look at me." His demon’s eyes still unfocused,wavered a little but still looked a little unfocused. Pulling his eyepatch away, careful to not show his eyes to either of the other werewolves Stiles placed command in his voice when he spoke again. "Peter look at me and only me."

The demon snapped out of it, his eyes completely focused on his master as he seemed to come back to himself his devilish smile splitting his face in two at the sight of his mark. Before Stiles could say a word or ask any questions about what had caused the demon to space-out, Peter captured his lips in a searing kiss full of hunger completely ignoring the snort coming from Scott at the little display. When finally the younger man was allowed to breathe again, Stiles smiled up at him relieved.

"Should I ask what just happened creepy man?"

"How come it’s ‘darling’ every time I need comfort and ‘creepy man’ when I'm alright?"

"Because when you need comfort you don't tease for using term of endearment. Answer the question."

"...Can I answer it once I'm sure of the answer?" Stiles hummed searching his demon eyes, he could force him to answer but then he would only have an answer and no explanation, so he simply nodded once caressing his demon’s cheek as Peter gave him a graceful smile and turned to Scott.

"We will go into the town." Stiles looked at his demon like he was crazy. "But on my terms and you will follow my orders. If one of you disobeys or does something stupid you will be left behind, if you put Stiles in danger in any way I'll personally kill you and if runners catch you I'll leave you to be their lunch without a single regret. Are we clear?" Peter replace the eye patch as both werewolves gaped at him, Isaac already nodding his agreement as Scott finally gave one court nod already opening his mouth again to argue. "It’s not a negotiation little pup if you feel like you'll survive without me then go ahead and enter alone, it'll clear the path for us, giving them something to hunt."

Scott shut his mouth pouting a little, but didn't try to argue anymore. Peter stepped away leaning down for one last kiss before the smell of sulphur became heavy as smoke rose from the ground and enveloped the demon from head to toe. The smoke was dark, heavy, it looked almost alive as it stretched out to caress Stiles’ bare arms, like an extension of his demon, the darkness part of him. As the smoked cleared Stiles was faced with the enormous black wolf that had been the first vision of Peter Stiles had ever had, looking into his eyes with hunger. Not the same kind of hunger Peter had for him, this was hunger for his soul, as the demon stepped close the smell of sulphur enveloped the younger man and that giant mouth opened letting out those thousand voices. 

"Change into your wolf form, stay close to me! Stiles you will ride me." Stiles sighed as the demon leaned down giving better access for the mortal to climb on his back. "How come I only get to ride you when you’re in full on demon form?" 

Peter chuckled darkly getting up faster than necessary forcing Stiles to lean against him so he wouldn’t fall, as he saw Scott’s werewolf face twisted in a disgusted scowl, Isaac simply chuckled taking his place at the demon’s right side his body changing into a mix half-wolf, half-human. Scott soon followed taking his place to the left and Peter set off keeping to the shadows as they entered the town.

* * *

The town was quiet as Peter moved silently followed closely by Scott and Isaac, Scott kept his head high sniffing the air everytime they stopped pointing toward the right direction. Isaac seemed content to just follow, simply looking up at Stiles once in a while to pat the human’s legs with a toothy smile of encouragement. If Stiles didn't know better he would say Isaac was in no rush to go back to his pack and since he had run away from them, Stiles was pretty sure he was now following the human and the demon, more than he was following Scott. This,once they found the Alpha, might become more of a problem than the mortal wanted to think about right now, as his mind was more focused on their surroundings. 

The sun was coming down and they hadn't even reached the center of the town, as the visibility came down for the human, he could feel Peter under him getting more and more tense. Once the sun was completely down, the demon turned a sharp corner and Stiles saw from the corner of his eyes a spot of light looking a lot like fire torches. The demon and his followers entered an old looking building disappearing into the darkness, the runners hunt at night and it was safer to take cover than to stay on the streets. Stiles couldn't see anything of his surroundings, as the bright eyed werewolves pass in front of them searching ahead for any kind of trap or danger. Peter simply sat in the middle of the dark letting his master slip to the floor and Stiles placed himself between his front paws leaning against the powerful body. The human didn't like the dark and turned around hiding his face in his demon’s rough fur, preferring the darkness he knew to this vast space of unknown. Peter simply leaned his big head down hiding the mortal’s upper body and placed a paw around his waist, giving comfort.

"Stiles?"

"I'm okay...Yeah I'm okay, just don't really like the atmosphere...the darkness."

"Take a deep breath little master, I don't want you to have a panic attack here. I swear to you once I find the perfect corner to spent the night you'll love this place." 

"Why? Where are we?"

"Surprise." Stiles huffed into the thick fur, clutching handful of fur in his hands, but the demon never complained, just reminding him to breathe and stay calm. Lulled by the soothing voice of a thousand, he was probably the only person alive who found that voice soothing, Stiles waited in the dark until the two werewolves came back in their human forms. As soon as he was close enough, Isaac slipped next to Stiles placing an arm around his waist nuzzling his nose in the mortal’s neck giving comfort. Stiles could actually feel Scott rolling his eyes behind him, but ignored his friend taking comfort in Isaac, happy that Peter still didn't see the blond werewolf as competition. 

"There's a good spot in the back without any windows near enough that light would be seen from the outside and there is so much debris on the floor around it, that if anyone came close we'll hear them from miles away." With an approving growl Peter caught his little master’s leather belt in his mouth and lifted him off the floor starting to walk toward the way Scott had indicated carrying Stiles like he was his puppy. 

"Seriously Peter? Seriously I could have just walked or got back on your back! You creepy, creepy...wolf!" The only answer he got was a soft growl that sounded very much like laughter and Stiles tried to glare at him over his shoulder but the position really didn't work well for angry glaring. He looked down instead to find Isaac looking up at him with a shy little smile, clearly fighting not to laugh. "You are shaming me in front of the kids, really honey how am I ever to keep their respect when you do this! I swear once I put the kids to sleep you and I are going to have a talk!" 

The shy smile turned into full blown laughter at the petulant tone Stiles affected as he crossed his hands in front of him talking in an affronted lady voice. Peter shook him a little, unable to answer back, but otherwise didn't say anything as they walk deeper and deeper inside the old building. Soon enough Stiles could see yellow eyes in front of them and as they grew close, he saw his crooked chined friend smiling at him with a smug little smile.

"Oh so you’re mama Stiles now?" Peter put him down, only releasing him once he was sure his master wouldn't fall over, and scoffed as he turned back into his human form placing an arm around Stiles’ waist and ruffling Isaac’s hair in a ‘well done’gesture.

"If he's the mama then I'm the papa Scotty boy." Stiles just knew without looking that Peter was doing his creepy eyebrows wiggle, a guess that was confirmed by the look of complete horror on Scott’s face and the more worrying grin of hope on Isaac’s face. 

"No, no, no, dear lord no! Never mind I didn't say anything, forget it, no!" Scott covered his ears as Peter opened his mouth to speak again singing a song just loud enough to cover anything that would come out of the demon’s mouth. But Peter simply leaned down chuckling and pressed a flashlight into Stiles’ hand.

"I'm going to find something to eat for you and Isaac." Stiles couldn't help his smirk at the omission of Scott, his demon still didn't like the werewolf very much. "You can use the light as long as you mostly point it down, don't wander too far, I'll be back soon, clear?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious Stiles, if you do anything stupid while I'm gone..."

"You'll spank me?"

"Don't tempt me sweety." Peter slapped him once hard on the ass and then disappeared in the darkness with his creepy chuckle before Stiles could protest. With a sigh Stiles turned on the flashlight and did one quick swoop of his surroundings, his mouth slowly falling open as he caught sight of the treasure filling the shelves surrounding him. Books, all around him books everywhere, old dusty books covered in spider webs, books everywhere on the floor and on the shelves. Stiles knew he was shaking from the concerned look on Isaac’s face as the werewolf stepped to his side, but he couldn't care less as his brain tried to calculate how many books he could fit in his bag before it became too heavy to carry. 

Scott was pilling some books in strategic places, mind you only after showing them to Stiles making sure he was allowed to use those precious books as booby trap, Isaac had found some old comic books and was curled up in a corner reading with a little smile on his face. Stiles slowly picking books here and there started walking down the hills adding books to his piles humming softly so the werewolves knew where he was at all time, when a white hand reached for him from between two shelves and pulled him into the darkness making him drop his flashlight. 

Stiles faintly heard Isaac calling for him, before he was dragged away by something that was way too fast to be human deeper into the library, so far that soon he couldn't hear anything but the silence. He felt himself being lifted higher and was placed down on one of the beams covering the ceiling still clutching two of his books and looked up ready to throw them in his kidnapper’s face but came face to face with...Sebastien. 

"Sebastien?" The not human, not vampire, not werewolf, not demon being shrugged and sat himself behind Stiles circling his waist with his long suit clad arms."Sebastien, what are you doing? No seriously man, what the hell?"

"He's hiding you from your guard dog so we could talk sweety." Stiles turned around to see JC elegantly sat on the beam in front of him, his long elegant legs dangling over the gaping darkness under them, his normally seducing face was coated in seriousness. "It seems that the werewolve I sold to you came with a price I am unwilling to see you pay, my sweet."

"He can do that, he can hide me, seriously....what the hell are you?...Wait, what price?"

"They’re from the crazy Hale pack, the price would be your life."

"Crazy...Hale, you don't mean the Alpha who caused the death of his whole pack and then killed his surviving sister for her Alpha status? That Crazy Hale?" JC gave a little nod his face grim as he looked at something under them, maybe the same werewolf they were talking about, Stiles couldn't see or hear anything. "But they look so normal....I mean Scott would never follow somebody like that."

"Sweety the blond one was running away from him, when I caught them he was almost begging for me to kill him. As for your friend I do not know his character but he is a beta following his Alpha, he might not even know the story of his own Alpha."

"So what's this kidnap and rescue? Because Peter will just...."

"STILES!" It was more growl then word and Stiles flinched suddenly very happy for Sebastien’s secure grip on him. He and JC looked down into the darkness as they heard the sound of head size claws rasping against the wooden floor below. JC moved fast plastering himself against Stiles squeezing him between the vampire and the whatever-Sebastien. Stiles looked at JC with raised eyebrows not sure what his friend was doing as the more he was touched by someone the more Peter felt his distress and started acting like a crazed serial killer.

"Your guard dog is so annoying sweety, you have no idea. Sebastien shield us." Sebastien hummed behind Stiles and place his arms and hands over both of them. 

"No seriously one day you’re gonna have to explain to me what Sebastien is. But right now what I really want to know is, what's your plan here? Staying in the sandwich position until Peter goes crazy and burned this town down his not a plan I approve of."

Peter’s relationship with fire was a kind of love-hate relationship, when it was to burn down people or towns in rage or revenge he absolutely loved it, but as a tool for heat or food cooking or simply for a light source he plainly hated it with a passion that sometime made Stiles wonder about his demon’s past. But as for many things in their relationship the information Stiles was given on Peter was the information he was allowed to get or got after a particularly spectacular sex session. He knew he had a dreamy smile on his face at the thought, but he couldn't really care.

"I want you to drop those time bombs, they are a danger to you Stiles, if their Alpha has a chance to get his paws on you,you better hope Peter is there on time or you'll reach the end of your fragile human life."

"What are you saying?"

"Let the runners get them."

"..."

"It’s your best option here, let the runners get them and you won't have to worry about them or their Alpha anymore."

"JC that's just not an option, I can just let them be taken by the runners. I know what the runners do to their victims JC even you, as a vampire, would be horrified by their practices. They don't just eat them, they reduce them to a shell of a human being by destroying them physically and mentally before eating them as a mercy before they go insane." The vampire searched his eyes looking for a lie, but found none as Stiles looked back his face now completely serious. He remembered his one close encounter with runners and it was not an experience he was hoping to have again, he had spent half a day in their company before Peter had found him killing everything in sight. When they had found the runners meat locker it was filled with shells of human so lost that the only merciful think to do had been to kill them before Peter set the town on fire. "I just won't. When we found their Alpha we'll deal with him then, but I am not sacrificing two innocents to the runners."

"Keep your dog close then, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you sweety." JC leaned forward kissing the top of Stiles’ head and froze as they all heard a deep guttural extremely pissed growl right behind them. "That said I value my life so you'll forgive me for this."

JC was up and on his feet, Sebastien released Stiles taking away his stability as the human found his footing looking over the vampire’s shoulder to see Peter eyes shining an electric blue, his mouth leaking a dark sulphur smelling smoke, his hands more claws than human hands. As soon as his demon took a step toward them, murder clear in his eyes, JC reached back and pushed Stiles over and into the darkness. Stiles had just enough brain power left before all his senses were overtaken with fear to look up in shook and see the vampire mime an ‘I'm sorry’.

"JC YOU PRICK!" And then it was all fear and adrenaline as his body started to go down faster. Peter’s face was so full of shock it would have been funny if Stiles wasn't experiencing the rules of the universe: gravity thy name is bitch.

Peter seemed torn for the whole of half a second between saving his master and killing the vampire, before finally jumping after the younger man. Stiles was cradled in his lover’s arms, his head hidden in the older being’s neck. He felt the moment his demon feet met the ground through his bones and he looked down to see the demon feet encased in the marble floor as the dust settled back down. Stiles and Peter looked up, but the vampire and his whatever-Sebastien-was, were nowhere in sight, but Peter seemed ready to try and find them anyway. 

"That blood sucking leech is gonna die a slow and painful death the moment I get my hands on his pastry little girly neck I'm gonna snap it in half and eat his blueberry eyes, than...."

"No, no more nightmare fuel please." Snapping out of his murderous rant Peter snapped his head back down and placed Stiles back on his feet, running his hands all over his body looking for any kind of injuries, with a sigh Stiles simply held out his arms to the side letting his demon do his search knowing all too well not to argue. "We were just talking, he didn't do...."

His feet not touching the ground once again, Peter swept him in his arms placing the younger man’s legs around his waist, one hand place possessively on his ass as the other found his neck placing at the right angle for a truly impressive kiss. Stiles had just enough time to place his arms around his demon’s neck before he was completely plastered against the strong body holding him up, before Peter leaned his back against a book shelf, the books pushing against Stiles’ back as Peter started rutting against his crotch. Peter completely devoured his mouth taking away the younger man’s capability to speak as he finally leaned back a little to let his master breath.

"What did I say would happen if you placed yourself in danger?" Stiles could only moan as Peter swallowed his answer slapping his ass in warning as Stiles tried to move his legs from around his demon’s waist. "I do believe you were the one who proposed sparking, was it not?"

"Hug...Peter ah!...I didn't...Oh fuck...I didn't place myself...danger!" Peter was the only being on earth that could reduce the silver tongue mortal to a mess of intelligible mumbles and he knew for a fact that Peter was very proud of his special power.

"No, no you’re right you didn't. So instead of a spanking I'll ride you until you can’t walk so I'm sure you'll never wander away again." Stiles’ moan was completely swallowed by Peter as his hands started to wander down untying both of their pants freeing their erections as the fresh air of the night on his hot flesh made Stiles shiver. The hand on Stiles’ ass slipped the younger man’s jeans lower and once his master’s ass was free, the demon fingers dipped down breaching his hole, already slick. Every little sound that escaped Stiles’ throat was swallowed by Peter as he worked both his ass and mouth with as much ardour as he could reducing the younger man to a withering mess of feelings and moans. 

As the two fingers turned into three Stiles felt so open and so raw, his legs only stayed around his lover’s waist because his ankles were locked in place, because all his body was a mess of feels and pleasure. Then Peter crooked his fingers and hit the sweetest spot of all, growling hungrily as he kissed and swallowed Stiles’cry of pleasure his sweat covered body shaking under the assault. "Peter I'm gonna....Pet...Ah!"

Rutting against the demon’s impressive six pack in search of any kind of friction, Stiles came with a shout that was swallowed by his demon as Peter’s skilled fingers hit his prostate once again. Stiles was still shaking away his orgasm as he felt his lover’sfingers slip out and was about to complain at the emptiness when Peter simply slammed in up to the hilt at the same time as he bit down on his master neck. "Peter!"

Letting his wild side out, Peter took everything he wanted slamming inside Stiles with all he had, both hands on the younger man’s waist, leaving Stiles to hold on for dear life with both hands on the demon’s neck. The demon used his hold on his master’s waist to guide him until Stiles started to moan again, as Peter found the right angle to always hit the right spot with every thrust. Stiles’ dick was now coming back to life under all those assaults to his senses, he was still young enough to be able to come two or three times in a row something his demon loved very much and loved to see happen. Stiles didn't think it was possible for the demon to pound into him any faster, but at the sight of his resurrected hard-on, Peter growled loudly and started pounding harder still hitting his prostate with every quick thrust.

"Oh!..Peter, I'mmhum....coming....fuck soon!" Slamming one last time, Peter froze completely seated in, cradling Stiles’ head to him to better catch his lips once again, swallowing the younger man’s protest at his lack of movement. Stiles was too lost in pleasure, to register anything as Peter pulled out, unlocked his legs from around the demon’s waist and turned him around still holding him off the ground as he plunged back in still holding his master’s waist. The younger man reached back leaning his head back on his demon’s wide shoulder his hands gripping back to hold on his lover’s powerful neck. Peter just found his rhythm back slamming into the younger man full of possessiveness as his hands left marks on his waist that would stay there for weeks and Stiles just couldn't find it in his sex fogged brain to care. 

"I'm about to come and fill you with my come little one and you'll come to...untouched." It was more of an order than a request, as Peter bit down on his neck once more slamming in a little faster until he froze, pressing Stiles against him keeping his come inside the younger man’s body as Stiles came untouched as he had been ordered to, squeezing around his lover’s cock shivering as he feltso full he could explode. 

As Stiles slowly came back to himself only to find that he was lying on a blanket with his sleeping bag covering his now naked and clean body with a warm and strong body curled up around him. The only proof of their intense love making being the tingle he could feel in his ass every time he dared to move. Peter's arms tightened around him, one hand on his neck, one hand still possessively plastered over his ass and his legs tangled with Stiles'. Peter was nuzzling his neck humming happily.

"I love it when you smell like my come."

"Creepy man."

"Mine. Go to sleep now little master, tomorrow you'll have to ride me hard and feel the memory of my cock in you all day long."

Stiles grunted, closing his eyes and looked to the sky asking whatever God's lived there how on earth he had ended up in love with such a creepy being. But as he looked into Peter’s startlingly blue eyes and saw the same love he felt for his lover, he could only smile placing a hand on his demon’s cheek pulling him to him for one last kiss before he curled himself under his demon’s neck enjoying this rare moment of sweetness. Just before he was swallowed down into the familiar darkness of sleep, Stiles had a thought for his two werewolf companions and fell asleep chuckling at how much he must have scared Scott for life if he had heard any of their love making.


	3. Introduction to Alpha 101

The next morning was one of those rare little gems of momentswhere Stiles got to wake up wrapped in the strong arms of his demon looking into the relaxed face of his lover as it was still lax in sleep. Peter rarely slept at all so to see his strong features, his high cheekbones, soft blond hair sprawled on his small pillow, he looked way younger than he usually appeared, less stressed, less angry, The younger man reached over placing his hand on his partner’s cheek caressing his demon’s eyebrows as those amazing eyes slowly opened searching his face as a little smug smile crossed his features. Peter pulled him to his chest a little tighter placing a kiss on his forehead, lifting his chin with a finger as he gazed at the mark in his master’s eye. 

"Good morning little master, think you'll be able to walk today?" And there was the reason for the smugness, as Stiles wiggled a little he could feel the pleasing feeling of their exercise from the night before and rolled his eyes as his legs shook when he tried to lift his legs. The deep chuckle he got in reply was both infuriating and fond as Peter swept him up in his arms, carrying a now fully clothed Stiles to their abandoned werewolf. "Never think I won't keep my promises."

"Yes I'm so happy I'm not able to walk in a town full of runners...creepy man." Peter nuzzled his nose in his neck and placed him on the floor as he kicked Scott awake and ruffledIsaac’s hair to wake him up, no favourite here at all, Stiles rolled his eyes again. As soon as Isaac blinked himself awake and saw Stiles he crawled the short distance between them and placed his head in his lap humming happily. Stiles was about to push him off, when he saw the way the blond werewolf was holding the hem of his jeans his claws piercing the fabric and peeked at Isaac’s closed off face reading worry and fear. "Isaac?"

"....You didn't come back." Isaac opened his eyes looking at Stiles with such a mixture of betrayal and relief that Stiles’ heart lurched, not believing that such a fragile being still existed in this world, looking at Peter he silently asked for help as water started filling the blond werewolf. Peter gave him a little shrug turning around so he could keep on dumping books in Scott’s lap, the other werewolf clearly not a morning person. His demon was so bad at human interaction it was almost scary, if he hadn't been bonded to a human who spoke absolutely about everything from his feelings to his most stupid inner thoughts, the demon would have been so screwed. So not finding any help in the still sleeping useless werewolf and the book throwing demon, Stiles turned all his attention to the now very close to crying Isaac and hunched over him hugging the blond close to him. 

"Isaac...I was with Peter, but I was coming back, I wasn't going to leave you here sweety I swear. But...hum Isaac you do know that when we find your Alpha you'll go back to his pack and will probably have to leave me behind, right?" Isaac turned his head a little so they could look at each other eye to eye, his face had lost his betrayed look, but there was still a small part of despair in his eyes. 

"I want to be part of your pack." The words were said in a small voice, Isaac rubbing his cheek on Stiles’ jeans in a move the human recognized as something Peter did sometimes when he was feeling a little insecure, Isaac was scent marking him. 

"I don't have a pack Isaac, I only have a demon, not a werewolf, it wouldn't be a good idea. I mean what would we do on full moons and...."

"We're keeping him!" Stiles and Isaac turned to the voice seeing a shocked Scott and Peter simply walking towards them giving Stiles and Isaac fruit and bread like he hadn't just said something completely crazy.

"I'm sorry what? We're not talking about a lost puppy, no offense Isaac, we're talking about a grown teenager werewolf here." Peter simply shrugged his face turning serious as he turned all his attention to Isaac, everyone completely ignoring Scott as he seemed to have a mental breakdown. 

"You! Do you know how to fight?"

"A little."

"Do you know how to hunt for food?"

"Yes...well, yes."

"Will you give your life to protect my master when I leave him under your protection?" Isaac turned to Stiles with a little smile and turned back to the demon giving one final nod. "Good that's settled then welcome to the Stilinski pack!"

"Peter!"

"Isaac!" Stiles and Scott looked at the demon and the blond werewolf with the same shocked expression, completely at a loss for words as Peter leaned down shoving a strawberry in Stiles’hanging mouth with a smug look. Scott was on his feet looming over Isaac with a mix of anger and betrayal flashing across his face his eyes flashing gold.

"Isaac you can’t do this! You can just change pack because you don't like Derek, I know he can be hard to live with but he's a good Alpha." Isaac looked a little startled, until Peter chuckled darkly getting everyone attention back to him, such a drama queen.

"Actually if I challenge your Alpha for Isaac and win he'll be mine to own." Scott looked like he was choking on air, Isaac had the biggest grin on his face as Peter winked at him and Stiles took one look at the blond werewolf’s face and choose to trust hisdemon instead of pointlessly arguing when his demon had already made up his mind. So he let his demon and his friend argue about werewolf politics and simply enjoyed a peaceful breakfast with Isaac, happy to see the worry lines that had always been present on the blond’s face were no longer there. 

They left the security of the library the same way they had entered it, with Stiles sitting happily on top of Peter in his wolf form, even though he had regained the use of his legs, he really didn't feel like walking. Scott and Isaac on each side, they made their way through the town, Scott guiding them with his nose, Peter watching for runners and Isaac making sure Stiles was all right every five minutes. They had just turned a corner, when Peter growled for the two werewolves to move back hiding back into the shadows of the alley. Shocking himself a little to dislodge Stiles, the younger man slipped from the beast only for Isaac to catch him and softly place him back on firm ground. Peter turned back into his human form a scowl marking his impressive cheekbones and eyebrows as he plastered Stiles to his chest and pushed the two werewolves so their backs were to the wall. 

"Runners, two groups, their blocking the way out this maze of alleys. They must know there's someone around and hope to catch us." Peter words were more growl then actual words, but the meaning of the sounds weren't lost on Stiles as he plastered himself a little more firmly against his demon for comfort and took Isaac’s hand when the blond werewolf reached for him. Scott didn't look much better as he kept looking at the end of the alley like he expected the runners to just appear in front of them. "Ok, ok Stiles you're in charge, I'll lead them away from you and you make a run for it just find a place to hide and wait for me to return, I'll find you."

Stiles looked at his demon with worry, he knew there was a very slim chance they could catch the demon and then...he didn't even know what runners did with demon and wasn't keen on finding out. "Fine, but let me just point out that I hate this plan, do not approve of it and wish we didn't need to resort to you acting as bait."

"Stiles I am not letting you near any runners, these one are the closest they’re getting to you."

"Peter..."

"I'll be fine, you better wish for their safety because the moment they get close enough to me and far enough from you they'll wish for a quick death." Stiles looked over his shoulder seeing a smile he knew all too well and against himself felt a little bit more relieved. These runners had no idea what they were in for, if they did catch up to Peter they would regret the day they chose to turn against their own kind. Still Stiles pulled his demon’s head down for a kiss, letting his worry show as his lips softly caressed the older being’s lips, Peter hummed softly against his lips making Stiles smile and with one final squeeze Peter disappeared in the shadow. Stiles placed himself between Isaac and Scott waiting for a sign, a sound, anything really to indicate the danger was moving away. They didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, running man want fresh meat!" There was shouting and then the distinct sound of many feet running away and then silence. Scott moved carefully to the side of the wall, looking over the corner for any sign of life and Stiles knew they were safe the moment his shoulder fell down in relief. The young mortal and the blond werewolf moved to the crooked chin werewolf and after waiting a little longer they made their way to the exit of the maze of alleys and moved back to the shadow trying to find a place to hide and wait for Peter. Scott stopped moving all together and Isaac stopped to placing a hand on Stiles’ shoulder just to make sure the mortal stayed between the two werewolves. "Alpha."

Scott nodded looking around with a little frown and started walking in another direction followed by Isaac and Stiles since neither of them wanted to leave the werewolf behind. Scott walked around sometime stopping with a frown until they stood in front of an old entry for a metro station. Stiles just looked down the old stairs going down into the darkness only seeing puddles of water and all kinds of trash and railing parts. "Worst idea ever!"

"Stiles it’s there, that’s where the smell is the strongest and I only smell pack, there's no runners down there."

"Yeah no! Seriously this is like text book do not do! You don't go into dark clearly abandoned tunnel, when you don't know what's down there. Seriously if this was a horror movie I would die first because you know mortal and weak, then you because you know you’re the stupid jock and Isaac might survive because he's the innocent probably virgin one." Both werewolves were looking at him as he rambled looking a little shocked, but Isaac didn't defend his status as a virgin so Stiles simply made a little voila move with his hand to further prove his point. 

Clearly unimpressed Scott took his arm in his hand and started dragging him down the stairs followed closely by Isaac who had a little look of worry on his face and kept looking over his shoulder clearly hoping just like Stiles that Peter would come back right this moment. Soon they were far enough from the stairs and light of the day that Stiles couldn't see anything and simply turned around pulling Isaac to his side so he could hold both of the werewolves’ hands since they could see in the dark and he couldn't. They walked for what felt like an eternity surrounded by complete darkness, until they turned a sharp left and found light again. It was a station, with an old abandon train surrounded by vegetation, trees and flowers having grown around and under the train. Light from the sun was coming from cracks in the ceiling just giving enough light for the plants to grow and giving a truly surreal glow to the whole place. Stiles was simply staring at the beauty of it all, to the side there was a small pond where rain water must have fallen and vines had covered the walls around it, the whole place was absolutely gorgeous. The two last wagons closest to the pond were also covered in vines, the fifth one had a tree growing in the middle of it and the last one seemed to be filled with canned food and supplies. Stiles was inspecting it all completely lost in his thoughts until he turned around and bumped into Isaac who was clearly hiding behind him clutching his shirt as soon as Stiles accidently bumped into him. Looking over his shoulder Stiles soon saw why, a young woman with truly beautiful blond curly hair and a tall well-built black man had just exited the last wagon looking at them with shook written all over their faces. But all of Stiles’ attention was caught by the third man, a truly impressive scowl on his face the last man was built like a Greek statue, with jet black hair perfectly placed on his head, which should just not be allowed in an apocalyptic world,and very define cheekbones.

Scott seemed to be torn between going to the people who were clearly his pack and staying at Stiles’ side. Isaac on the other hand was clearly staying with Stiles and from the look on the Alpha’s face it was not something he was really happy about, yeah the growl was a big give away. Since no one seemed to be about to talk, all too busy staring and growling, Stiles let out a sigh and gave a little wave and smile to the trio.

"Hey there my name Stiles, what's yours?" The blond’s stunned expression turned into a little smile and she flipped her hair behind her head.

"Erica and the big guy over there is Boyd."

"So the glowering sourwolf would be the Alpha Derek Hale." It wasn't really a question but Erica nodded with a little smile at the nickname while said sourwolf’s glower became a little more impressive and the Alpha started walking toward Stiles’ own little trio. The Alpha stopped in front of him, almost touching but not really and leaned in sniffing the air around Stiles. The young mortal would have pointed the creepiness of the move, but living with Peter all those years had kind of made this kind of behaviour normal and boring. "Hi to you too!"

"You smell weird." The voice was deep and rumbly as the werewolf keep looking Stiles over until his eyes focused on his eye patch and with a move too fast for Stiles to follow pulled it away from Stiles’ face. Having already closed his eyes, Stiles simply took a step back placing a hand over his eye for more protection, one eye glaring at the Alpha.

"What's wrong with you dude, give that back!"

"Show me your eye!"

"Nope!" The Alpha seemed to be surprised at the refusal and asked again, this time Stiles could feel the werewolf was trying to command him with his Alpha power but not being a werewolf Stiles simply shrugged it off. "Nope, no, nada, niet, non!"

The Alpha let out a deep growl and grabbed his arm yanking it away with so much force it made Stiles wince. Just as he was about to say something on the subject the werewolf was sent across the station and to the far wall with a loud bang and gasp from everyone around, well except Stiles who simply sighed in relief and leaned against a familiar chest.

"Had fun darling?" Peter’s hand replaced his over his eye and he felt another eye patch being placed over his eye as Peter reached behind his head to tie it up, before his hands found their favourite spot, Stiles’ hips. 

"Only six runners, it was over so quickly I did enjoy the rivers of blood flooding the street, it was gorgeous. I left them a little present." Stiles could feel a deep rumble of his demon’s chuckle at the mention of a present and sighed really not wanting to know what Peter had done with the bodies. He had probably placed them in weird angles and positions as a warning and that was if he hadn't painted something with their blood on the walls. Choosing to ignore the pictures his mind supplied to him Stiles simply snuggled in his lover’s arms, happy to have him back. 

"Uncle!?!" At the sound of the voice Stiles and Peter looked away from each other to see a stunned Alpha looking at them in confusion. Simply leaving a hand around Stiles’ waist in case he needed to move fast, Peter gave a little bow and smile.

"Hello nephew, good to see you again." Erica, Boyd, Scott and Isaac gasped looking from their Alpha to the demon in shook. Not liking to not understand Stiles tapped his demon’s shoulder waving his hands between the two man. "Explain."

"Oh sweety, this is my nephew Derek Hale, to whom I owe my status as a demon after he killed me. So really you should thank him for introducing us."

"What?"

"WHAT!?!" Derek looked so shocked, so angry and a little lost as he looked from his uncle to the young mortal in his arms. Stiles just gave him a little glare and shushed him turning back his full attention to his demon.

"Peter, real explanation not crazy man explanation....please."

"Before I became the demon you know and love, I was a werewolf from the Hale pack, the second in command to Derek's mother. Then let’s just say there was an accident and I went a little mad...."

"More than now?"

"Oh hush, yes more than now and after causing some damage, my lovely nephew over there killed me. I suppose he hoped I would stay dead, but what's the fun in that? I found a loop hole in death and became a demon. I then only had to find a master to bind myself to and I could go back from where I came from....then I met you and well we all know how that went." All of Peter’s attention was on his master, his eyes shining with love and Stiles couldn't resist pulling his demon down for a kiss. He already knew that Peter was crazy and far from perfect this little piece of information was just another piece of the vast puzzle that was Peter and Stiles couldn't wait to find more. 

"Wait, so I was your first?"

"First boy, first ass, first love, first...."

"Master creepy man."

"Ah! Yes, yes you were and I was yours."

"Except for the kiss, all the above yes."

"Who?" Peter eyes flashed red and Stiles couldn't help his chuckle as Scott took several step back slowly getting away from the jealous demon. Unfortunately for him Peter caught his move and whirled around, his eyes blazing with fury. Derek put a stop to it by walking in front of Scott, looking at his uncle with wary eyes. Peter's face went back to a pleased smug smile, Stiles just knew he would take his revenge on Scott when the werewolf least expected it and bowed to his nephew.

"Are you here to kill me?" Derek seemed to be half begging for it and it worried him a little when something like joy passed across his demon’s eyes. He knew all the rumours and remembered the warning JC had given him, but all he could see in the Alpha was a lost young man surrounded by wild teenagers. 

"I did think about it for a while. But really nephew, your own guilt seems like enough of a vengeance, don't you think?" The Alpha looked like he had just been punched in the gut as he looked at the demon helplessly before looking away, his feelings behind his stony face and turned back to his werewolf.

"I'll let you find your own way back then. Isaac, come!"

"Oh I almost forgot, thank you for the reminder." Without giving his nephew time to react Peter punched him in the stomach and threw him backward and against the wall once more. "Alpha Hale I challenge you for your Beta Isaac so that he might be part of my pack!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm almost done with part 4 but I'm on search of a new beta since my dearest angel doesn't have the time for my erratic schedule anymore. As soon as I find someone I'll post the new part, if someone wants to volunteer leave a message in comments! Thank you !


	4. Introduction to finality

Stiles was sitting by the little pool of natural water enjoying the way the light played on the water and reflected on the walls of the abandon station, just enjoying the whole atmosphere of the place. Isaac was lying on his back just happy with his head on Stiles lap a soft smile playing on his face as Stiles sometime scratch his scalp softly. Scott was sitting in the other side of him, having gotten bored of the whole fight over Isaac playing out behind them as it had stretched for over an hour now and was now just going nowhere. Erica was lying on her stomach next to Scott her feet beating on the ground, sometime looking toward Isaac with an expression torn between pleased and a little disapproving. Boyd was sitting next to the blond, one arm over her caging her between his thigh and arm simply enjoying the moment. 

With a sigh Stiles looked over his shoulder looking at his demon's long dark claws covered in blood, his eyes an unsettling red color and his body form not completely human anymore and a very creepy gleeful smile covering half of his demon face. Stiles knew he really, really shouldn't find his demon...this sexy.

"Are your kidding me?" Stiles turned his attention back to the blond not occupying his lap, with both of his eyebrows raised up to his forehead, until he remembered that he was surrounded by werewolves and that they could all smell his arousal. Erica was looking over her shoulder and Boyd's arm at the deformed demon with a look of disgust look back at Stiles again."Seriously are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"How in hell, no pun intended, can you find that creepy blood thirsty beast sexy..." She took one more look at the demon as he threw his nephew against a wall for what was probably the twelfth time and shook her head."Especially right now?"

"What can I say if I was a little bit more into bestiality I would let him ride me in his wolf form."

"OH MY GOD WHY?" Scott was looking at him with a look of pure horror, as Erica dissolved into laughter, her face hidden by her hair as her shoulder jumped up and down, while Boyd simply chose to look away a small smile playing on his lips and Isaac simply snorted not even caring since he would have to deal with the creepiness on a daily basis if the demon and the Alpha ever stopped fighting.

"You cannot be serious?" Erica's eyes were shining with tears of laughter as she finally lifted her head to meet Stiles completely serious expression.

"I am weak when it comes to my man."

"Wow that is true love."

"Yeah, he's awesome."

"And a demon."

"So?"

"Really you don't see any problem in you a simple mortal dating a demon after your soul?"

"I did worry about it in the beginning you know before all the sex...shut your mouth Scotty boy...but now I just think when the moment comes my soul will be with the man I love forever." Stiles resume playing with Isaac curls as the blond werewolf looked up at him with a soft smile. Erica was just studying his face probably listening to his heartbeat trying to hear if he was lying or afraid but the human knew he wasn't feeling any of those and simply let the young woman come to her own conclusion. 

"You two are so...you just...I don't even know...well you just suit each other I guess." Stiles simply shrugged and they all turned back as they heard Derek cursing, not that he hadn't made any sound since the whole fight had started but he hadn't actually said a word, just random growl and snarl, for which he had been mocked by Peter. So the five young people lazing near the pool of water turned to see Derek pinned to the ground unable to move with Peter over him, a very very smug smile on his face.

"Wield to my superiority!"

"Never!"

"Seriously nephew I am this close to simply ripping your head away from your body. Just wield so we can move from this, I'm getting bored and boredom comes with blood." Peter was now completely back to his human appearance only leaving one hand of his black murderous claws slowly curling around his nephew's neck, his other hand pinning the Alpha hand's to the ground. The whole picture was quite...well sexy he didn't really like Derek as a person, but well Stiles couldn't really deny that the nephew was just as hot as the uncle. 

"SERIOUSLY?" Stiles ignored the Erica-Scott disbelief duo, as Peter turned his eyes to his master with raised eyebrows.

"Sweety I truly, really love you, but the possibility of a threesome should be a thought as far away from your mind as possible."

"Oh darling you know I only have eyes for you...but well I'm only human."

"Yes and deliciously so." Stiles simply shrugged as Peter rolled his eyes and got his attention back to his nephew, but now with murder in his eyes, the demon really did not like to share and knowing Scott had stolen Stiles first kiss was already to much for his ego in one day."As for you, wield now or I swear to my hellish ruler I will rip your head off for the simple pleasure of smelling arousal on my master and of course you are now getting on my last nerve nephew."

Stiles look on with curiosity as Derek keep completely still under his uncle stare, the young mortal couldn't see what was on his demons face but he could guess, because a jealous Peter was more terrifying then a pissed of Peter. So Stiles wasn't really surprise when Derek finally gave a little nod just as Peter claws pierce the Alpha skin.

"Isaac you're mine! Baby, I got you a Puppy!"

 

* * *

After thoughtfully exploring his master lips and mouth in a very public show of possessiveness and groping Peter finally dragged Isaac away from Stiles and pulled him down the dark corridor saying something about going hunting runners. Stiles would have been more worried then he was at being left alone surrounded by werewolves and a very pissed off Alpha, but he knew Peter would be at his side in the blink of an eyes if one of them so much as brush a finger toward him. So he let his demon and his new companion walk away knowing full well that Peter would take good care of Isaac now that he belong to him and simply turned around sitting down next to Erica. He quite liked the blond as she seemed to be the only one who didn't fear the Alpha, she didn't even seem to care that much about him at all. Boyd was sitting next to her, he always seemed to be around the smaller woman, looking after her and always had an arm around her. 

"So how is it living with the feared Hale Alpha?" Erica looked at him in surprise and then simply started laughing completely ignoring the glowering Alpha in the corner being calmed down by Scott.

"Feared? Derek? You're kidding right? That big ball of, what you call it? Sourwolf!"

"Hey!" Stiles and Erica turned to see red glowing eyes on the Alpha face and then looked at each other and simply shook their heads with a sigh before ignoring him. 

"So the warning I got about his craziness, was what, a rumour?"

"Well no, not really, that's mostly because of Peter actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah the whole fire, everyone dies, Peter goes crazy and kills people. It kind of became an urban legend and since Peter was dead, they just blamed the whole thing on the remaining Hale since he was alive and could carry the legend all by himself."

"Well that explains it then, if everything Peter did in his life was blamed on Derek, I understand why he has such a bad reputation." Erica simply nodded her agreement looking at her Alpha with pity. Derek was still growling at them from his spot, but Stiles ignored him as something else occurred to him.

"What about the runners?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are living under a town full of runners how do you go out for food? What happens if they wander in here?"

"Oh that, well the tunnel behind the train lead to a station outside of town so we can go hunt in the forest and as for runners well...Boyd was one." Stiles looked over Erica's head with raised eyebrows catching the black man's eye.

"Really?" The question was mostly addressed to Boyd, but Stiles wasn't really surprise when it was Erica who answered for him as he hadn't heard the werewolf voice since he had arrived.

"Yeah, it was about...two years ago?" She got a little nod from Boyd. "He got lost in the tunnels running away from some of the runners he was living with, turns out they weren't really keen on sharing there precious meat with a vegetarian."

"A vegetarian?"

"His garden is right there in the back, he eats meat sometime, but that's mostly on full moon in wolf form. Anyway he got lost, wander into our little alcove and Derek just kind of bite him and BOOM the very first vegetarian werewolf was created!" Stiles look of surprise turned into full shock as he looked at Boyd watching in amazement as he say the dark skin color a little as the werewolf flush in shyness. Just as Stiles was about to ask more on the subject a shadow fell over him and as he looked up he was meet up close with a glowering sourwolf. 

"Yes?"

"Come with me." Derek walked away fully expecting that Stiles was going to follow him, but Stiles being well himself, simply shrugged and turned back to Erica ignoring her raise eyebrows and smiling face. He felt the Alpha stare on his back, but simply ignored it in favor of watching Erica and Boyd until one of them would talk and broke the uncomfortable silence. "Didn't you hear me human?" 

Slowly turning his eyes toward the Alpha, Stiles let his eyes rack from the top of the Hale head to his feet with the most unimpressed expression he could muster and finally stood up standing toe to toe with the Alpha.

"I heard an order from a Sourwolf who is not my Alpha and hasn't earned my respect, especially not when you call me human. My name is Stiles, try it and ask again by adding please at the end of your order." Derek turned a very unappealing shade of red as his eyes followed his cheeks and started to growl softly, but at least this time he seemed to remember not to touch the mortal, probably remembering his acquaintance with the wall."Well?"

"Come. With. Me. Please...Stiles."

"Good boy, now lead away." Derek growl a little louder, but otherwise turned around leading Stiles to the last wagon and close the door behind them and pointed towards a sofa in the corner for Stiles to sit down. Rolling his eyes, but choosing to not fight his battle for Derek to have manners, the human went to sit and waited for Derek to stop pacing and start talking. 

"Do you....do...should...you..."

"Spit it boy."

"Do you want the bite?"

"Bite as in...bite to turn me into a werewolf?"

"Yes!" Derek was already walking toward him, his teeth turning into sharp looking fangs and Stiles had just enough time to throw his hand in front of him backing away until he was almost standing on the back of the sofa.

"No!"

"What?"

"No, I do not want to be a werewolf!"

"But why?"

"Why would I want to be a werewolf?"

"But...they love you!" Stiles lowered down his hands looking into the confuse eyes of the Alpha finally understanding what was happening.

"Is this about Isaac?" Derek whipped his head toward Stiles just staring at him for what seemed like hours before he finally exploded.

"Yes and Erica and Scott and even Boyd like's you!"

"Really Boyd like's me? Sweet!"

"Not helping! You could be part of this pack, you could be part of this family....you could be my mate if you wish."

"...mate...as in your mate, friend or as in your mate, lover?"

"...Lover as I don't find you displeasing and I know from your smell your not completely unaffected either."

"Yeah I'm not unaffected by my lover, your uncle, being all dominating over your sorry ass! You are not the recipient of my lust buddy!"

"But...I'm hot!"

"Oh dear lord! I'm in love with Peter!"

"He's crazy! He's a blood..."

"Thirsty demon who kills people, sets people on fire, paint walls with peoples blood when he get's bored, his absolutely mad and as so many issues they just turned into one that is called being a psychopath. I know all this, I'm not in love with an angel, I never asked for an angel, I got Peter and I have no intention of ever betraying him or his love for me with a stupid prideful sourwolf!"

Derek's eyes went red and he made the same mistake he had made before reaching over and grabbing Stiles arms pulling him toward him with a growl. Just like before Stiles was pulled away from Derek, strong arms lacing around his waist and a smug smile pressing against his neck.

"I do so love when you get all work up over me my love." Derek was still growling looking at Peter over Stiles' head as Isaac open the door to the wagon looking around not understanding how Peter had found is way inside and stepped to Stiles side ignoring the Alpha.

"Had fun Isaac?"

"Oh yes! Peter showed me how to turned into my full wolf form and then we went hunting and we brought back a deer for supper! Oh and berries for Boyd and you." Isaac had stars in his eyes as he talk moving his hands around making the Alpha look at him completely miserable. Stiles looked up over his shoulder happy to see the look of pride on Peter face as he look at Isaac enumerating all the things he had learned and how happy he seemed to be under the teaching's of the demon. Peter caught his look and leaned down kissing the tip of Stiles nose.

"We'll stay here for the night, but I think we should move out tomorrow I don't like the though of you surrounded by all those runners."

"Its perfectly safe here!" Peter sigh looking at his nephew with a look of such disapproval, Stiles had to stopped himself from laughing especially when Isaac gave the same disapproving look to his ex Alpha.

"It is not safe at all to be living under a bunch of runners who could wander in and kill all of you for meat. It is a nice little spot if you want to hide for a night or two, but it is not a place to live or keep a pack. But your werewolves are not under my responsibility and I delivered yours back, after taking one of course, but Isaac is now my problem and I will not keep my pack in this place."

With one final glare Peter pulled Stiles by the hips closely followed by Isaac, they walk back outside to find Scott cooking the deer over a small fire and Erica cleaning the berries in the small pool of water. Boyd was simply sitting next to her talking softly, Isaac gave a look to Peter and waited for a little nod of approval from the demon before he walked to Scott side. 

"The puppy training going well then?" It was mostly meant as a joke, but Isaac was smiling more and listening to Peter's order with such a gleeful joy that Stiles had to give his approval to Peter's method.

"He is quite eager to please, I must say I am impressed at how fast he is learning." Looking at the rest of the pack with a little frown Peter placed his head on top of Stiles head thinking."Did you want another one?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Another puppy. I know you like Scott, I'm not really fond of him, but if you want him I could go challenge my nephew again. Or maybe Erica or Boyd, I find the idea of a vegetarian werewolf quite amusing."

Stiles looked at the werewolves in front of him and back over his shoulder at a surprise and a little hurt looking Derek and shock his head. "Nah, I'm good with Isaac and you. Are you sure you don't want to stay here, you know with your nephew to help him out a bit?"

"No." Stiles looked at Peter seeing how serious he was and simply nodded in agreement, he understood Peter desire to get away from the town and missed the forest more than he could say. So with one last kiss to his demon he took his place to Isaac side and took the meat offered to him, enjoying the pack while he could. 

That night he went to sleep with Isaac curled up against him, a source of heat he quite enjoyed and was looking forward to when colder temperature would arise, while Peter went on his usual night strolling. The next day Stiles, Peter and Isaac walk into the tunnel leading to the forest hoping that Derek would get out of his foolish behavior and try to form an healthy pack. 

 

* * *  
Peter POV  
* * *  
6 month later  
* * *

Peter look through the branch's spotting his prey, looking on as the hunter entered his territory fully armed with there rifle and homemade spear. They had the immense honor of taking two extra steps into his territory before he was on them, jumping from his hiding spot he slashed open the first one throat and took his spot waiting for the other one to notice.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes it was the delicious sound of your partners throat being cut open and his blood gushing down his body, exquisite really." The hunter jumped at the voice and Peter reached forward piercing open the man's rib cage, curling his fingers around the hunters still beating heart and ripped it out relishing the sound. He watch unmoving as the man body stare at him still in shock his eyes going to his heart before they rolled back in his head and he finally fell to the ground lifeless. Grabbing the body by the neck Peter walk to the first one and grabbed him to dragging them away from his territory. He wasn't really surprise to see JC and Sebastian standing at the very border of his territory waiting for him with a bored expression.

"I want to see Stiles."

"And I should care because?'

"Listen doggy I'm being polite here and warning you in advance that tomorrow night I'll be coming to see my little pumkin."

"What if I say no?"

"Oh please, if you kill me Stiles will be so mad at you, he could even order YOU to never touch him again." Peter stopped to think, for some reason he couldn't understand Stiles did like the vampire and his companion quite a lot and he would indeed punish him quite severely if he killed the blood sucker like he wanted to. With a nod he grunted his approval and threw the body out of his territory and toward the vampire.

"Here you go snack on this!" He happily heard the shout of offense from the blood sucker and chuckled darkly as he made his way back to the cottage.

It was a small thing, with two rooms, a living room, a little old fashion kitchen and a small room housing a small table where they eat their meals together. He walked out of the woods looked at the lake in front of the small cottage looking on as the final ray of the sun caress the calm water coloring it pink and orange. Peter walked onto the porch where he had install a swing at his lovers request, petting Isaac head as the wolf munched on a deer bone Stiles must have given him. The young werewolf had gotten used to his life with the demon and the mortal, enjoying their slow life and his hunting trips with Peter. The blond werewolf had proven quite useful in keeping Stiles company when Peter needed his space or went hunting for trespassers, but he had also learned a lot about fighting and had proven himself a skillful guardian. 

Peter walk into the cottage finding his companion reading a book in the living room, every time Peter found himself in a city, he would go to a library or bookstore adding books into his lover now impressive looking library. The books covered all the walls, from floor to the ceiling the only space still free, being the wall over the sofa. With a soft smile, he studied his lover, looking at all the little sign showing that time was leaving its mark on his lover. It wasn't worrying the demon yet, but soon enough he would have to look for a way to keep his lover around, probably the only reason he keep the vampire alive. But for now his master was still quite young and keeping him safe and happy were the most important task Peter tried to fulfill every single day.

Letting himself fall on the sofa just to annoy his master and get all his attention, he was rewarded with a glare over the book Stiles was reading. With a smug smile, Peter reached over and pulled his young lover in his arms sighing happily as Stiles slumped more comfortably against him. 

"Had fun on your walk?" Peter simply shrugged taking the book away from his masters hands throwing it away and interrupted Stiles protest while pushing him down on the sofa and happily devouring his plum pink lips enjoying the way the young body became pliant under him. When he finally let his mortal lover breath, he had to smile again at the lost lustful look Stiles gave him.

"Love you, creepy darling."

"Love you too, little master."

As long as he had this man in his life, Peter would happily burned the whole world to keep him there, the demon was the happiest being on this apocalyptic world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Peter! Next up Boyd and Stiles, dear lord I do wonder if one day ill be abel to write a story less then a thousand word long, seriously this was suppose to be way shorter. Thank you for reading comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
